1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a device for setting fastening elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
One apparatus for setting fastening elements is known from DE 196 43 656 A1. The prior apparatus, which is designed to set connecting elements that are configured with a flat plate and a pin that is set against the flat plate, has a feed drive by means of which the fastening elements, connected to each other via connecting elements, can be fed from a magazine to an installation position. Also present is a setting device equipped with a pushing tool, by means of which a fastening element disposed in the installation position can be ejected from the apparatus to come into engagement with a support part.